Better
by dontworrybaby
Summary: Sometimes you just need to talk to someone. -Puckleberry friendship  ONE-SHOT


Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN GLEE. Surprise, surprise.

Warnings: A little bit of language. Nothing you haven't heard before, I'm sure.

This is a Puckleberry friendship fic. It's a little bit sappy, and my first attempt at a glee fanfic.

Puck isn't with Lauren, Finn is with Quinn, it's before Nationals.

Hope you enjoy it! :)

**BETTER**

Noah Puckerman pushed through the doors of McKinley High, ready to survive another day of school. If he was being honest, he hated school. Glee Club helped a little, but it wasn't enough. He didn't feel like he fit in at all.

He made his way to his locker, luckily avoiding any potential slushy facial's along the way. He opened his locker and threw his bag into it, with no intention of doing any work today. He turned around and leaned his head back against the locker. Closing his eyes, he breathed out a deep sigh.

Rachel Berry strutted down the halls of McKinley towards her first class of the day. She noticed Noah standing at his locker and it took her only a moment to realise he wasn't himself today. She stopped walking and stepped towards him.

"Noah?" she said quietly, not wanting to startle him.

Puck opened his eyes slowly. He looked down, and recognising Rachel he plastered a smirk onto his face.

"'Sup, Berry," he replied, tilting his chin towards her in greeting.

Rachel smiled softly at Puck. It was weird how he could go from being so distant, to his usual cocky self in a matter of seconds. "How are you this morning?" she asked, trying to make conversation.

Puck answered with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I'm fine."

Rachel smiled and he smiled back.

"But enough about me.." Puck began, a smirk playing on his lips. "How are you, Miss Berry?"

Rachel let a light giggle escape her lips before answering.

"I am good," she said, still laughing slightly.

"So.." Rachel said, trying to think of something they could talk about. "Do you like being in glee, Noah?" she asked.

"It's cool," he remarked, "I could do without the slushie's though." he added, smiling.

Then he remembered how he had done that to people before he had joined glee club. He had done that to _Rachel_ a few times. She interrupted his thoughts-

"I know what you mean," she said, laughing softly.

"Look, Rachel," he said, nervously. She stopped laughing, noticing the change in his tone of voice. "I'm really sorry I ever did that to you." he apologised, avoiding her eyes.

Rachel's heart warmed at how nice he was being. He was so scared.

"It's fine, Puck. Don't worry about it," she said, touching his arm lightly before replacing it by her side.

Puck smiled weakly at her acceptance of his apology.

As much as Rachel irritated him, he really did like her.

She was extremely talented, and he knew she would go far.

She was also one of the few people he felt he could trust to be completely honest with him.

Sure, the way she was constantly criticising people, including himself, made it hard to like her, but he could see through her facade. He knew all she really wanted was for people to like her.

Just then, Karofsky and the group of assholes that followed him around approached the pair.

"Hey, freaks," he threw a weak insult at the two of them, which Rachel ignored. Puck looked up at the footballer and glared.

"Fuck you, Karofsky," he said, rolling his eyes slightly.

"What did you say?" Karofsky asked threateningly, moving closer to Puck. Rachel moved out of the way.

"I said: Fuck. You," Puck repeated his earlier statement. "Now go on."

Karofsky, after quickly glancing around to check for any teachers, grabbed Puck by the shoulders and pushed him against the locker.

"Don't ever. Say that. To me again," Karofsky said, his face inches away from Puck's. Puck held his gaze, not backing down, although he was actually terrified. "Or I will beat you up so bad, no one will recognise you." Karofsky finished, letting go of Puck's shoulder's. He stepped back towards his friends, a smirk clear on his lips.

"See ya later," he said to Rachel with a wink, before turning and leaving.

Rachel removed her gaze from the floor and watched as the group of bully's left. Puck stared after them, his face flushed a light shade of red from embarrassment. He turned to face her.

"Well that was fun," Rachel remarked, trying to smile.

"Uhhm-hmm," Puck said, not really listening. "What class do you have now?" he asked, not planning on going to his.

"Chemistry," she answered. ".. You?"

"Biology.. But I ain't going," he scoffed. He _hated_ school, and he felt like an idiot in that class, totally out of place.

"Skipping class again, eh?" she scolded.

"Yeah," he said, "You wanna come with me?" he asked, "I could use the company.."

Rachel looked at him. He seemed different. Helpless? She wasn't sure. But she didn't think she should leave him alone now.

"Umm, okay," she said, "But this is just a one off." she added quickly.

Puck smiled.

"Cool," he said, holding out his arm for her to take. She linked her arm through his, chuckling softly. He smiled charmingly at her.

They pushed through the crowds of students making their way to their classes.

"I usually hang around the back of the football field.." he said, "I found a spot that no one ever really goes near," he said smiling, proud of his achievement.

"Is that so?" she asked, "And how often do you go there?" she asked, curiously.

He shrugged. "Depends on the class, I guess," he replied.

"So, do you bring girls back here?" she asked, smiling.

"Nah," he said, "You're the first." he stopped, realising how that must have sounded. "Not that I'm suggesting we..." he said, flustered, searching for the right words.

"I know what you meant," she said, laughing at him. "Don't worry."

Puck looked at the ground laughing. They had reached the football field.

"It's just back here.." he said, trailing off. He pulled her by the hand, round to the far side of the field. There was a small green area with a tree in the centre. The tree towered over the two of them and the leaves were all green as it was Summer. He moved to sit under the tree, Rachel following him, and removed his jacket.

Once they were comfortable he said:

"It's nothing particularly special, but it beat's Biology class."

Rachel laughed lightly. "Yeah," she said, "It does." she turned to face him, smiling.

"So, how's single life treating you?" he asked casually.

"I dunno.." she said, trailing off. "Anytime I get a guy to like me, I ruin it."

"I think any guy would be lucky to have you," he said genuinely. He laughed softly and she looked curiously at him. "It's funny, that's usually one of my break-up lines, but I think that's the first time I've ever actually meant it." he smiled kindly.

"Thanks Noah," she said, blushing lightly. She felt a little uncomfortable now. "I don't agree though.." she spoke up suddenly. "Everyone hates me." she said.

"That's not true," he disagreed. "I like you. You're one of my best friends at this hell-hole of a school." he said, laughing softly.

Rachel looked away, avoiding his gaze. She decided that he was as stubborn as she was, and this argument could go on forever. "So, you with Santana then?" she asked.

Puck looked up, surprised. "I was never really with Santana. I mean, we had fun, but that's really all it was.." he trailed off. "If I'm honest," he said, "I've never really had a proper girlfriend." he confessed.

Rachel nodded understandingly. She and Puck had dated briefly. But it didn't last very long, and they hadn't really spoken a lot since. Puck interrupted her thoughts with a question.

"Why did you come to me after you and Finn had a fight?" he asked quietly, referring to the whole Finn/Rachel/Santana love triangle they had going on for a while there.

Rachel paused, unsure of how to answer that. She wasn't really sure what the answer was. Was it because she was angry.. lonely.. just wanted to forget?

"Noah, I don't really know how to answer that. I don't know why I did what I did. I was confused and angry. I wanted to make Finn feel just as bad as I did. I guess I ended up just ruining it for me, though," she said, surprised she wasn't crying.

Puck looked at her. "It's okay, Rach," he said. Rachel flinched slightly at the use of the nickname only Finn had used before. "Finn's a douche, anyway." Puck added, hoping to lighten the mood a little.

Rachel slapped him on the arm.

"Noah!" she said, trying to be angry with him, but she couldn't help but laugh, "You shouldn't say things like that!"

Puck laughed with her, laying back on the grass.

The time passed by quickly, and soon it was time to go back inside. They made their way back into the main building unnoticed.

Puck turned to Rachel once they were inside.

"Thanks, Rachel. I had a good time," he smiled. Rachel just nodded, and he knew she felt the same.

She turned away and they both went their separate ways, both feeling a little better.

**Hope you all liked it! As usual, constructive criticism is welcomed. Reading this back, it feels a little bit OOC. So if anyone has any advice to give me on that, I would really appreciate it.**

**Thanks :)**


End file.
